Naruto and the ramen factory
by tentenlovertwo
Summary: Chapter Five now up now up please read. Ok Akamaru has opened his factory to four luck children, and one retard with a kitten in his head
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- blah blah blah blah. I don't own jack, got it.

Chapter 1

Naruto was eating ramen at his favorite stand. It was his favorite food and every chance possible he ate some. All the sudden the man next to him spoke aloud.

"It seams Kankuro has decided to open his giant Ramen factory to five lucky visitors. In order to gain entrance you have to find a golden kunai hidden in pack of ramen."

"Yeeeaaaahhh" Naruto cried out loud. This was his kind of a competition. He lived of the delicious noodles in all of their savory flavors. drools

All over people were frantically trying to find the golden kunai. In fact just now Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei are fighting over the last pack. Many ninja fights were started this way.

Why was this chapter so short? Why does nothing make sense? Like I'm gonna tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- who actually reads these things. I mean come on everyone says the same things. I do not own whatever my retarded story is about. I mean come on like any famous author spends their time writing fan fictions.

Chapter two. The fatty and the bitch.

"HEY KYUUBI?!"

"What you retard.""

"Two kunai have been found."

"That's great, now shut up and eat your stupid ramen."

The Fatty

"WE are here in the hidden leaf village to meat the first lucky ninja. How did you manage to find the kunai Choji?"

"Well I was eating my ramen when I felt a pain in my mouth. It was not any meat or vegetable, it was a kunai. I had found the golden kunai. I was so exited I almost forgot to go to the emergency room to get my mouth stitched up. Those kunai are very sharp."

"We just knew Choji was going to find one of the kunai. He eats sooooooo much everyday."

"And there you go the winner of the first kunai."

"whhhhaaaaaaaattttttt, that loser got a golden kunai. I probably eat more ramen than he does."

"Shut up you little ingrate."

"Yes kubii (a.n. someone tell me if that is correct. I can't spell.)

"Oh look another finder"

The Bitch

"We are here with the next golden ticket winner. Tell me Ino how did you stumble upon such a find."

"Well I heard that Sakura was trying to find a Kunai to impress Sasuke so I had to get one first. So I search for days and had no luck. Then I found someone who did find a kunai and used mind transfer jitsu on them to make them give it to me."

"Isn't that cheating"\

"No"

Thus endith chaptereth twoeth. Please review. I need a poll. For my Mike T.V. should I use Neji or Shigamaru?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Jack Frost ok or Naruto for that matter.

A/n I have decided that it is now Akamaru's factory, not kankuros. B/c he is soooooooooo cute and cuddly.

Chapter 3 the lazy ass and the other bitch

Hey kyuubi two more kunai have been found. Kyuubi, kyuubi don't leave me. I can't live without you. Literally.

"We are here live with the finder of the 3rd golden kunai. Her name is Sakura and reports say that she is much of a bitch as Ino if not more. " 

"That's not true."

"Yes it is sakura."

"Shut up kakashi-sensei." To the reporters. "You might want to go to a commercial or something" then sakura pulls out a GUN!!!!!! J.k j.k lol. It was really a ninja style flamethrower.

"And you for a word from our sponsors.

"We're the sponsors, believe it."

"And were back with the winner of the 4th golden kunai. Tell me Shikamaru, how did you find it."

"Oh all right. It was actually quite easy. All I had to do is find the cosine of the hypotenuse's radius and then…"

Five hours later

"And then I opened the packet and there was the kunai."

"How did it taste"

"I don't know it is too much work to cook ramen.

"Shikamaru you little loser. Ramen is sooooooo easy too make I can't believe you are that lazy."

"Calm down retard"

"Kyuubi you cane back. I thought I had lost you forever. Hugs kyuubi.

"Get off me, and here I got you the last kunai. All I had to do is kill – I mean ask very forcefully in a totally legal way."

"Works for me."

And thus endith chapter five.

Three sir

Three. Tune in next time to where they enter akamaru's great ramen factory. Please R&R I'll pay you (nothing)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- (place disclaimer here)

Chapter 4- enter the factory.

It was the morning of the factory tour. As expected Naruto was excided to go. I mean he loves ramen. There was one problem. You had to bring a relative one with you incase something was to happen to you. Such as if you were sucked up a pipe. Unfortunately Naruto does not have a family thus no one to go with him. At that moment the answer walked through his door.

The four lucky winners and one dumb retard (a.n yes I know that was redundant, don't remind me) stood at the gate of the factory. The clock struck 100:48 and 6 seconds (the clock is screwed up ok). Then the gates opened with a voice telling them to come in. They stood facing a blank wall when, surprise it opened revealing . . . . . a bunch of puppy puppets, and then they started singing.

"Bark arf wolf bark"

Translation- akamaru akamaru the amazing ramenteer.

Akamaru akamaru every body give a cheer.

Well you get the idea.

Everybody stared at the puppets completely stupefied, except for Naruto who was doing some weird hoe-down/ polka/river dance thingy

As soon as the music stopped, they heard a very happy bark. It was Akamaru with Kiba. Then Kiba spoke to them.

"Akamaru welcomes you to his factory. We hope you enjoy your tour. If you will please come and shoe me your golden kunai and introduce yourself and you relative."

This they did one at a time until Naruto went up and Kiba yelled.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? He was supposed to bring a relative, which you are not."

"Yes I am. I am the future Mrs. Uzamaki."

"O.k. your loss. Well then let's begin the tour."

There is chapter four. Next chapter there will be a special guest visit. Please review. If you don't I will make Ino win the competition and marry orochimaru or haku or someone like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people like promised, I am here with a very special guest. Put your hands together for Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata- dancerboy8-kun does not own Naruto. I do. He is mine all mine and there is nothing anyone can do about it. hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Here is a special blurt from wolfbane 2005- sw33t zombi3 j3bus! Bad Gaara don't kill me.

Garra- rawr.

Garra go away you emo bastard. I use my banishing spell of + 10 banishing.

On to chapter 5.

The factory was amazing. There were thousands of different things in there. Kiba and Akamaru led them down a hall ending with the smallest door they had ever seen. Everyone was thinking the same thing but it was Naruto who finally said it out loud.

"How the hell do you expect us to fit through that tiny door?"

"I don't that is a doggy door installed for Akamaru. I mean it is his factory after all. I installed a real door for the rest of us." When he opened the door the guests saw something that took their breath away. It was a room where everything was made out of Ramen. Naruto's heaven.

"This is the ramen room. You can eat anything in here. I would not advise it though because Akamaru's workers are all dogs and this is where they do what they have to do. If you are careful eat away.'

The kids ran off looking around at the beauty and sampling some of the more delectable looking treats. It was then that Choji found the most amazing thing off all. It was a river of ramen.

"hey guys come look at this. It is a river of ramen." And as you guessed ha started eating.

The others rushed over to check out this so called river of ramen. As they got there Kiba yelled at Choji to get his "fat ass" away from they river or he would fall in. Which of course he did. At that very moment a large pipe began to suck up the ramen pulling the very unfortunate Choji with it.

"Choji no" Ino cried. She ran to where he fell in and reached for his hand. Unfortunately for her that was not the best thing to do.

"Baika no Jutsu" Choji expanded so he would not be able to fit in the pipe. As he expanded he unknowingly hit Ino into the pipe and she was sucked up.

The unfortunate Choji was rescued from the river. A dog was summoned to lead Mrs. Yamanaka to the room where that pipe led to save her daughter before she was made into dog food. Literally.

'Poor Ino well on with the tour.

And that is the end of chapter two. At the beginning of each chapter I will have a different Naruto character read the disclaimer I will also do a shout out if you email it to me. An example is what wolfbane2005 did. Please R&R. And now we have a special request. Put your hands together for Clay Aiken.


End file.
